Worth The Wait
by Moonlight Escape
Summary: "It's been awhile," Kevin murmured. "It has been awhile," she agreed. "But you know what I've come to learn what happens when we wait awhile?" "Hmm?" She gives him a sly grin. "It's usually worth the wait." Gwevin. Lime. One-shot, complete. R&R!


**I wrote this because there wasn't enough Gwevin in the third season of Ben 10 UA. Well, that, and I adore Gwevin :) M to be safe.**

* * *

><p>She's sitting in the back seat of his car and watching the rainstorm rage outside. The tree branches whirl and shake and at any moment could snap like they were mere twigs. The sound of the rain drops pounding on the car is the loudest she has ever heard it, and this isn't the first time she's stuck in a rainstorm. There is no starry night, there's only thick dark clouds and howling wind.<p>

Gwen is finally pulled out of her little trance-like state when she hears the driver's seat open and slam shut, the person in the front grunting in frustration. "Damn thunder storm. We're not going anywhere it's too dangerous. We might have to spend the fucking night."

Kevin is upset but she doesn't blame him. They were on a forever knight mission, things got out of hand, but they were able to successfully stop them. However the cost of success was bruised and beaten bodies. Both teens just wanted to go home, perhaps together, or each of them at their own house. Either way, they weren't planning on being stuck in a rainstorm.

A few minutes pass and then Kevin turns around to face her. "Why are you in the back?"

Gwen shrugs and allows a little smile. "More room, I guess."

"Well come on to the front."

"Why don't you come on to the back?"

Kevin rolls his eyes but smirks at her. His muscular arms reach forward and he climbs into the backseat next to her, plopping down on the seat. She faces him and puts her back to the car door, leaning her head against the window glass."Damn it," he hissed. "I'm probably bruised everywhere on my torso."

She's bruised too. Gwen puts her warm palm on his forehead. "You don't have a fever at least," she informed.

"Right. Yeah. Thanks."

"Kev, you're soaking wet."

"Well yeah, that's what happens when you're outside in the rain trying to get cell phone reception." Gwen takes her hand off his head but he engulfs her small wrist in his hand and puts it back. "I like it there," he muttered. His eyes close. Gwen slowly eases to him, sitting on her knees, and eases her face close to his. When her face is a few inches away his obsidian orbs meet her emerald ones. "It's been awhile," Kevin murmured.

His thumb rubs her hand gently. Gwen pulls her hand away and instead puts both her hands on his neck. She can feel the scruffy whiskers because he forgot to shave yesterday, and she smiles at his content groan. "It has been awhile," she agreed. "But you know what I've come to learn what happens when we wait awhile?"

"Hmm?"

She gives him a sly grin. "It's usually worth the wait."

Kevin laughs and then leans forward and mashes his mouth with hers. She meets his hungry lips eagerly and uses her grip on his neck to pull him closer to her. Their kiss isn't nice, they had been having small nice kisses for the past week. Now they were alone, no one was going to interrupt them and they weren't going anywhere, so there was no need to have nice come into play. Kevin's hands went on either side of her waist and he pulled her onto his laps and held her there.

Gwen moaned when his fingers rubbed that certain spot through her jeans and he took that opening to slip his tongue in. His tongue rolls over hers, tries to pin hers, and she's too distracted with his hands to really fight it. Finally, she breaks off, and a loud gasp fills the air. "That," Gwen pants, "is so not fair." Kevin smirks and rubs his hand harder over her area. Even through her jeans she can still feel tingles from it. "Ooohh."

He laughs and leans his head forward to suck on her collarbone. "Keep moaning, Gwen." His hot breath is against her soft skin as he mouth travels up and down her neck, not really caring if he leaves a purple hickey mark or not. Gwen's hands are in his hair and she finally had enough. She grabs his shirt and flips them, so her back is on the car seat and his warm muscled body is on top of hers. Kevin smirks smugly.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"No, no," he chuckled. "I didn't realize Gwenny was this desperate. S'okay though, I like it on top."

"Shut up Kevin."

"Make me."

Gwen leaned forward and this time it's her who attacks his lips. She makes sure he has a hard time catching her fast pace and he does a mixture of a groan of frustration and a moan of pleasure. Her hands are all over his chest, and she can feel the specific warm spots where he has bruises. Between nips she manages to moan, "Shirt."

He doesn't need to ask what she means or why. He quickly breaks their contact to throw off his simple shirt and it lands somewhere on the dashboard. Before he can lean back down to her Gwen leans up to him and her hot lips are up and down his torso. His strong arms go down on the seat to hold himself up while she sloppily kisses him down to his abdomen. She makes sure to even kiss his forming bruises. "Ah, Gwen," he moaned throatily.

Smugly she laughs, "Keep moanin' Kev."

He scoffed and grabs her shoulders and slams her back in the car seat, kissing her fiercely once again. It doesn't take long before his hips are pounding into hers, and even through his jeans and her jeans they can still feel that contact. She meets his hips pound for pound, and she breaks their lips to suck on his neck.

"Gwen?"

"Mmm yeah?"

"Definitely worth the wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. A lime. I hope it was good. I really don't expect any reviews (Ben 10 forum and the M-rated Gwevin section isn't exactly a hot spot) but if I get one hooray :) Please review. Thanks for reading. Pineapples. <strong>


End file.
